


Damned if I don't (but I love you)

by Lothiriel84



Series: A is for aromantic [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Awareness Week, Aromantic spectrum, Demiromantic Character, Developing Friendships, Feelings Realization, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: I don't want to tie you downDon't need a reason to have you around(But each time you walk awayDon't be surprised if I ask you to stay)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A is for aromantic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513838
Kudos: 11
Collections: Aromantic Spectrum Awareness Week 2020





	Damned if I don't (but I love you)

Everything is new in the Garden, and a great deal of things haven’t been invented yet, including those pesky human categories such as the different conceptual forms of love. Freshly Fallen and not quite adept at doing much but slither around on his belly, the demon Crawly glances up at the white-clad angel stationed high on the perimeter wall, and wonders.

(That’s his thing, wondering. It’s why he was cast out, after all.)

They’re navigating the corridors of the Library of Alexandria in Egypt when Aziraphale offers him what amounts to an entirely unprompted dissertation on all the words the Greek used to differentiate between the various types of love. Crowley ostensibly rolls his eyes, but that’s when it first dawns on him – as loath as Aziraphale is to admit it, _friends_ is precisely what they are, or rather, have been for quite a while now.

(The Library burns down soon after, much to Aziraphale’s chagrin; but the small, tremulous flame of Crowley’s private revelation keeps burning long into the subsequent centuries.)

It’s not until he’s standing in the middle of a burning bookshop that Crowley realises the true extent of his feelings for Aziraphale – a love that’s been growing by small increments over the six millennia of their mutual acquaintance, the original spark of friendship metamorphosed at a geological pace into something entirely unprecedented, at least to Crowley’s knowledge. What’s romance to a self-respecting demon, he laughs out in despair, even as the roof collapses onto him.

(And it’s not so much _I never thought I would fall for you_ , as it is _Why didn’t they tell me I was capable of falling in love_.)

“You said you didn’t read,” Aziraphale observes mildly, as the third day he’s spent holed up in the bookshop’s backroom draws to a close.

“And you said you didn’t even like me,” he points out, insouciant tone firmly in place. “Really, Aziraphale, do keep up.”

The following silence stretches tenser than he expects it to, the rustle of pages being turned resounding as loud as a truck backfiring. “My dear boy, I hope you do realise I didn’t mean it.”

“Course I do.”

“If you would just let me – ”

He looks up at that, eyes him warily over the rim of his sunglasses. “I rather think this is something I need to work out for myself, Angel.”

“Yes, dear, but may I recommend something other than Ovid’s _Ars Amatoria_?”

“Not enough dirty pictures?” he teases, amiably; doesn’t need to look up to picture Aziraphale’s eye roll.

( _You are a menace and I love you rather dearly_ , he hears loud and clear in the kiss pressed on top of his head, fond and chaste and everything he never knew he was allowed to hope for.)

**Author's Note:**

> A demiromantic is a type of grey-romantic who only experiences romantic attraction after developing an emotional connection beforehand.


End file.
